


Acorns and Oakenshields chapter 1

by NYXthegreat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYXthegreat/pseuds/NYXthegreat
Summary: This is a podfic of the lovely Avelera's, "Acorns and Oakenshields". It can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671586/chapters/8116935





	Acorns and Oakenshields chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> This is a podfic of the lovely Avelera's, "Acorns and Oakenshields". It can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671586/chapters/8116935

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/dzz4ncdktq42eaq/acorns_ch1_final.mp3/file>


End file.
